Playing With Fire
by Flammist
Summary: Following Danut Vapai's (Romania) adventures at Hetalia High Academy. Mainly slice of life with some action.


**Belgium=Isabella 'Bella' Orange**

**Luxembourg=Larry Orange**

**Romania=Danut Vapai**

**Bulgaria=Barry Vruzka**

**Netherlands=Tim Orange**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh" I said as I got out of bed. Hooray, Mondays!<p>

"What time is it?" I asked as I checked my watch, and found out it was…

"7:55! Crap I shouldn't have been up all night with Arthur and Lukas watching Harry Potter!" I said as I put on some black jeans along with a white shirt. I grab my nearest hat not caring the color of it and put it on.

Oh god, if I just got up that means Arthur is still sleeping! I run to Arthur's dorm where I find him sleeping cuddled up to a Sebastian Michaelis plushie.

"If I had a camera, this would be one _hell _of a blackmail photo. But if I did that, what kind of friend would I be?" I say laughing to myself.

"A bad one" I hear Arthur say as he gets up. "I would like some sleep, git".

" No time for that we're already late for school!" I shout at him as he lazily goes to the fridge.

"What are you doing Engles (1)"? I ask as he is heating up a cold McDonald's burger.

" 1st off stop calling me that. 2nd if we're already late for school, why don't we just skip a few morning classes? We could play this game I got called… Super… Smash Brothers… Brawl" Arthur says as I glare at him.

"Come on Dani, I don't like doing math so early in the morning" Arthur pleads as he stuffs a burger in his face.

"And you complain about Al's laziness and diet" I think out loud.

"Don't compare me to that git" is all Arthur says before sitting on his couch and turning on the TV.

I give up and decide to skip math, not _that _big of a deal since I hate math, but it's the idea of skipping". As Arthur flips through the channels I find out that schools been canceled thanks to a snow day.

Arthur just looks at me like a complete ass. "Turn on The Lord Of The Rings and I'll call Lukas" I say before he can make a smart aleck comment.

"I'll get the snacks" I hear a voice out of nowhere. I turn to see Arthur's roommate, Kiku Honda.

"Thanks Kiku" I say as I dial up Lukas. Lukas is always up early, so he should pick up.

"Heyy Danut butter!" I hear a loud voice and immediately recognize it as Lukas's roommate, Mathias Kohler.

"Uh hey is Lukas there?" I ask uncomfortably. Me and Arthur aren't really used to Mathias yet.

"Yeah he's in the shower, why?"

"Well me, Arthur, and Kiku were gonna have a Lord Of The Rings marathon and-" that's all I could say before Mathias guaranteed him and Lukas would be there

"Well Mathias is gonna be here too" I say as I walk to the kitchen.

"I know, I heard him" Arthur says as he gets a few bowls and a tub of vanilla ice cream. While Kiku was holding chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream, and … salt (2).

"I will never get your love of salt on everything" I say as I sigh.

"You should try it, it's not that bad." Arthur says.

"You eat burnt toast daily, so you aren't the most reliable source" I say to Arthur as he gets a bit flustered as Kiku chuckled.

Theres a knock on the door, it must be Mathias and Lukas.

Lukas and Matjias come in with mint chocolate chip ice cream and a 2-liter of cream soda. "Who is ready for this marathon!" Mathias exclaims.

* * *

><p>After getting our snacks and drinks prepared, we watched the the entire LOTR trilogy. Mathias fell asleep halfway through the Fellowship and woke up at the beginning of the Return Of The King.<p>

Because of this he was asking Lukas about 30 questions. Still, it was a fun waste of 9 hours.

At 6:00 Lukas and Mathias went to hang out with their friends Berwald and Tino.

I then decide to check on my roommate Barry Vruzka. He is very informed on the weather so he knows when he can sleep in. Knowing him he's still sleeping.

"Well, I'll be off then. It was fun, and don't be spending all night watching anime guys" I say to Arthur and Kiku as I leave.

* * *

><p>As I thought, Barry was still sleeping. Schools gonna be a pain tomorrow.<p>

"Barry get up. You've been sleeping for over 20 hours" I say to him as he gets up.

"Hey Dani, how did you spend your snow day?" Barry asked me as he opened his laptop.

"Good. Me, Arthur, Kiku, Mathias, and Lukas all watched the Lord Of The Rings trilogy" I say as I look at his computer and sigh.

Barry is really into pirating. When I first introduced Arthur and Barry, I talked about how Barry is always pirating games and movies. Apparently Arthur is also a huge pirate. That's pretty much how they bond.

"So what is pirate Vruzka pirating today?" I ask him.

"I'm sending Arthur and Kiku all the episodes of Black Butler: Book of Circus" Barry says. "I'm also emailing Tim about this 'bitcoin' thing".

Tim is a major pirate like Barry, mostly because he's cheap. Unlike Barry, Tim is very into economics and has become very wealthy through work and other means.

"So is that how Tim gets all of his cash?" I ask Barry.

"Not all of it. He charges people for his pirated goods. He just sells them very cheaply, so people won't buy the original product. He then uses these to invest in computers capable of mining a lot of bitcoins. Which since he usually eats pizza or other fast foods, he can save his physical cash" Barry explains.

"He really is as fierce about independence as they say, isn't he?" I say.

"Yeah, everyone knows their families inheritance is going to Bella or Larry" Barry says.

"Really? Why?"

"Tim asked that he be excluded from the will"

"That's really ballsy" I said

"Well he has plans for starting his own bank. Also he has a large savings account in his dads bank"

"Guy really has his life together. While I still don't know what I want to do!" I say, as I fall back.

"Look at us, gossiping like a bunch of girl" Barry says with a giggle.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I check the clock, 7:03, "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late".

"I make no promises" Barry says as I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a field. I feel a massive grin on my face.<p>

Let me get this out of the way, I am a lucid dreamer, meaning I can control my dreams, to an extent, and fully remember them. I usually practice magic in my dreams since I wish I could do it in real life.

I take flight and search for anything my subconscious might have created. For far too long there is nothing and as I'm about to give up, I see a village. It does not seem to be very big, but it must have some interesting characters.

As I descend I realize, no one is out, which is strange considering that it is light out. Of course I don't know how dream peoples schedules are. I walk around the village. There isn't much here really. Just about 20 houses, some farm land, and a big building which i'm guessing is like their city, or village, hall.

I decide I must knock on the doors and see if there are even people in this village. I knock on a plain wooden house, and a man looking around his early to mid 20s. He has on a red t-shirt and jeans. Strange considering theres no way they could get that kind of clothing, but this is a dream so logic is kind of a moot point.

"Hello, sir. I am a traveler looking to find a place to rest. If I could please stay a night or speak to your leader. I will make sure to pay you in any way I could" I say to the man in front of me, and he smiles.

"Well we don't have a leader here, we are a commune. But I am sure the town would love to have you stay here for awhile" The man says with a noticeable romanian accent.

"You don't see much hospitality these days, but your village is the exception. I would be very thankful if you gave me just a bed to sleep in. I dont want to be a burden" I say, playing up the humble traveler part.

"Nonsense! There is a grand festival today, you can meet all the members of the village there!" The man says with growing enthusiasm.

"That would be delightful. And if you don't mind me asking, why is everyone in their house?"

"Their preparing for the festival. It starts at 4:30, when the sun goes down." The man says, calming down ever so slightly.

"Ah, and if you don't mind me asking. What is this festival about?"

"It is the fertility festival. Do they have those in your land?" The man asks inquisitively.

"Yes we do" I say, lying. I only lied because I already know what happens at fertility festivals. Sex.

"The festival is almost going to start. I'll introduce you Mr.-"

"Vapai, Danut Vapai" finish the man's sentence.

"Nice to meet you Danut, my name is Gerald Ridge" The man says as he leads me to the big building I saw before.

There I see about 50 people. Men, women, and children all here. I give Gerald a weird glance, he returns the weird glance until I think he picks up my question.

"We have a party, then the elders guide the children out so we can do they uhh… ceremony." Gerald clarifies.

"Hello Gerald. I see you have a new friend" A young woman says as she approaches us. She is also wearing modern clothing. A blue top with black sweat pants.

"Hello Sabrina. This is a traveler I just met, his name is Danut."

We exchange greetings before Gerald introduces me to all the members of the village, and I do mean _all _the members of the village. It seems like a quaint little village, if it wasnt for the probably orgy party afterwards.

After 20 minutes the elders leave the building with the children. Oh no, I might be a bit of a pervert, but I am _not _having an orgy with a bunch of people I just met.

One of the guys, Donald I think his name was, jumps on a chair and yells for everybody's attention. He waits a while but then deeply breathes like he's going to give a speech.

"HELLO EVERYBODY TO THIS WEEKS FERTILITY FESTIVAL!" He says as he blows off my eardrums, it doesn't help that everyone starts cheering and screaming.

"Today we have a traveler who gets to be our 'Honorary Meal'" The man says as everyone starts coming towards me. Freaking knew it, Vampires.

I panick for a second before I realize, this is a dream! Now I get to practice my magic! I fly in the air and unleash a lightning bolt on the damn annoying vampire, Donald.

Almost instantly the vampires realize what I can do and bow to me saying "Forgive us sorcerer".

"Great Vapai, I did not realize you were a sorcerer. If I did, I would not have tried to serve you" Gerald says. They all seem to be sincere and this _is_ a dream, so it not that big of a deal.

"Great Sorcerer Vapai! Please let us make it up to you with our bodies!" One vampire women said stripping and the rest followed suit.

This is bad, I don't know if they're actually sorry or they really want to have sex with me. I dont know what to do, I don't want to 'lose my virginity' in a _dream_ but they aren't going away. Oh well, why am I really fighting it? It's just a dre-

* * *

><p>I wake up from my dream (Thank god), to my alarm. I check it and it says 4:50. I make coffee and check on Barry, he's sleeping. Of course he could sleep through anything.<p>

No one else would be up at this hour so I turn on the TV to see if anything is on. I watch half an hour of Family Guy, not understanding why Alfred finds it so funny.

Around 5:30 I get dressed and walk to Lukas's dorm. He is usually up around this time, so I like to hang out at his place.

"Hey nerd!" Ugh, that women is insufferable.

"Hello Elizabeth. How has your yaoi collection been doing?" I retort.

"How is yours?" Elizabeth retorts with a hearty laugh

"Mighty fine, Kiku hooks me up with _all_ the good stuff" I say sarcastically and just play along.

"I know you're being sarcastic, but I know Kiku hooks you up with Yuri. Everyone does" she says as if it's an act of victory.

"Yes, but do you know everyone knows you ask Kiku to draw doujinshi of Gilbert and Roderich." I say. I may have lied about that, but it seems like something Elizabeth would do.

Elizabeth just blushes and decides to end the conversation. Maybe she does ask Kiku to draw doujinshi of the male students? Wouldn't surprise me.

* * *

><p>After a while I get to Lukas's dorm. I hear yelling on the other side of the door, which is odd since Lukas is usually very quiet.<p>

Upon opening the door I see Tino, Berwald, and Mathias all yelling at each other while laying on a couch.

"Ah, drinking. That's illegal in the USA until you're 21." I said, already knowing their responses.

"In Denmark. It is OK to buy alcohol at 16. And Hetalia Academy respects cultural differences of the students. Besides we didn't drink THAT much." Mathias said grabbing his head.

"Berwald! We should, like, get some vodka and some fish and like dip the vodka in fish. I mean dip the fish in vodka, then we could eat the fish. We could call it Fishka, or Vosh, but I like Fishka so thats what were going with" Tino says in a rambling drunken stupor.

"Ok Tino, how much did you drink?" Lukas says as he comes out from the kitchen, seeming to be more sober than the rest.

"I drank as much as you guys did… on the other hand I _did _have vodka instead of beer" Tino said

"Yeah, I think we're gonna miss school today." Berwald says as he falls asleep next to Tino.

"Ah another day without school! Lets watch something a little less nerdy today. OK norge?" Mathias says as he sprawls across the couch and picks up a remote.

"Oh no you dont, you're going to school whether you like it or not." Lukas says as he grabs Mathias by his hair, causing the dane to let out a small shriek.

"Sorry Dani, I got to help this idiot" Lukas says as Mathias struggles to release himself from Lukas' grasp.

"OK see ya at school" I say as I walk out of Lukas' dorm hearing Mathias' screams.

* * *

><p>I walk to Arthur's dorm to wake his lazy self up. I walk in Arthur's dorm and immediately go to his room. Surprisingly he wasn't in there. Further inspection and I find that Arthur and Kiku are crashed on the couch.<p>

"Did you guys watch Anime all night, _again_?" I say, already knowing their answer. Kiku gets up and stretches, while I think Arthur is still asleep.

"Ah, sorry Danut-san. It's just… there seemed like there was so much time" Kiku said, obviously feeling guilty.

I sigh "Don't worry about it too much Kiku. It is only 6:00" I say to reassure Kiku.

"Oh, OK. I should get ready, Ludwig-san and me have to publish and distribute this weeks newspaper" Kiku said as he got ready quite quickly.

"OK, Arthur Kirkland. Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I ask my sleeping friend. "Are you really going to play this game, or do I need to burn off your eyebrows again?" I ask in a threatening voice for that last line.

"God save the queen and this beautiful morning!" Arthur exclaims as he gets up. "Can you make breakfast for me?"

"Well im sure as hell not going to let you cook" I say laughing, while Arthur gives me a friendly punch in the arm.

After I finish making pancakes and eggs, me and Arthur watch Game of Thrones for awhile till we have to go to school. Which I have a feeling is going to be way too long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So heres a aph highschool fic, because it a **_**totally original **_**idea. I just felt tempted to make one, with Romania as the main character. Also if you think that this is kinda boring, it should get better. This chapter was structured very differently than how it should've been (morning, school, after school, dream).**

**(1): My nickname I have Romania/Danut call England/Arthur. Romanian for 'English'**

**(2): I imagine Japan/Kiku putting salt on everything after that one episode where at the end he adds salt to ingredients in a dish every other ingredient.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
